


Lovely Memories

by softie_jughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, F/M, Past Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Sad Ending, happy until the very end, im sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_jughead/pseuds/softie_jughead
Summary: Jughead remembers the good times.





	Lovely Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i know this isn't the new part you've been expecting but i have writers block. I had this short little story for a while now and i really like it. I hop you enjoy!

As Jughead was laying in bed, his thoughts wandered to Betty Cooper. A girl who stole his heart the minute he met her in kindergarden. From that day, they spent every minute with each other. Jughead realized that his feelings were more than platonic one day, when they were thirteen. They were laying beside Sweetwater river after Jughead's first fist fight. Chuck Clayton was a bully who liked to pick on Betty. One day, Jughead had enough of it. They were in the cafeteria and he and Betty were sitting at a table they always sat on with Archie but Archie was sick that day and didn't come to school. He always defended Betty when Chuck picked on her. That day, Chuck was especially mean. He said things to her like 'slut, whore, bitch' etc. One particular sentence triggered Jughead. He leaned down and whispered in her ear 'how much is this loser paying you to hang out with him?'. It was loud enough for Jughead to hear and he swung a fist right into Chuck's jaw. Chuck stumbled back a little and then, when he got up, he swung his own fist and it landed right on Jughead's cheek. He fell on the floor and Betty flew right with him. Her eyes were glassy with tears as she gently touched his swollen cheek. His vision was a little blurry and it rung in his ears but he heard her words 'let's go Juggie' very clear. He got up and they headed to their place beside Sweetwater river.   
"Juggie are you okay?" Betty asked him as they sat on a rock by the river. He knew she didn't mean the black eye he had.   
"I'm not okay Betts." he choked out. The thing Betty did next shocked the hell out of him. She leaned up and kissed his swollen cheek. "What was that for?" Jughead asked.  
"A kiss makes everything better. My mom says that all the time." Betty whispered. She leaned into his side and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat like that for a couple hours. She was asleep for most of them. After about three hours, he lightly shook her to wake her and then he walked her home. The whole way back to his trailer, he thought about Betty. That wasn't unusual but the thoughts he had were. He thought about kissing her, hugging her and a whole lot of other stuff. He had feelings for Betty. Like, he liked her. Like-liked her. Oh boy. 

 

As the years passed, his feelings just intensified. One day, after Polly, Betty's sister disappeared, Betty had a panic attack in school. Jughead was with her and he didn't know how else to calm her but to kiss her. After he pulled away, it seemed as if it calmed her. She looked at him as if looking for a reason in his eyes, and then she kissed him again. When he walked her home that night, she slid her hand in his and when they were in front of her house, she kissed him. Their first 'I love you' was the night of the Jubilee. They went to his trailer and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He confessed his feelings and was happy when she felt the same. They ended having their first time that night. He had to join the Serpents after his dad went to jail for a murder he didn't commit. Betty became a Serpent a few months later. They were inseparable. 

 

After they finished school two years after, they decided to move in together. Even though the Serpents were their family, they had left the Serpents. It was hard at first, but everyone there knew they had to move on so they didn't complain. They both got into the same school. When they finished school, Betty got pregnant with twins. They didn't plan it put when it happened, they couldn't be happier. He proposed to her the night they found out. She of course, accepted. They got married a year after she had the twins. They named the twins Jackson and Jenna. They had another baby six months later. They named her Juliet. They decided to move back to Riverdale after they had Juliet. 

 

On their 10th anniversary, she was driving her car to their house with a bottle of his favorite wine and their favorite cheesecake that was flown in from New York. Just as she rounded the corner for their house, a drunk middle-aged man crashed his motorbike into her car. Betty was immediately transferred to a hospital while the drunk died on the spot. She was in the hospital for a week. She had two surgeries. Jughead was there the whole time, in her room in between surgeries, in the hospital hall when she was in surgery. After two failed surgeries, she died.

 

Today was five years since she died. He, Archie, Veronica and her parents were at the semetary that day. He cried, like he did 4 years before that. He never fell asleep without thinking about her. Every time he looked into Juliet's eyes, all of their memories flashed in his mind. She was the love of his life and he will always love her like he couldn't love anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my username on instagram is @softjughead. Feel free to follow me!


End file.
